This application is a request from investigators at the Wake Forest University School of Medicine to upgrade our nmr facilities by adding an AVANCE 300 NMR spectrometer to the facility. The AVANCE console will be interfaced to a new standard bore (52 mm) magnet system and to our older Bruker AM 300 MHz superwide bore (98 mm) magnet. The shim controls from the old console will be retained for shimming the superwide bore magnet. The new nmr will give better quality nmr spectra for smaller molecules, i.e., molecules with masses less than 2,000 amu. In addition, will will provide quantiative information on the amounts of biomaterials that produced by various metabolic processes using 13C-enriched tracers. The present console, an AM-300 superwide bore console with an ASPECT 3000 computer, is 13 years old and starting to show its age. Newer consoles have much improved electronics and computers and the newer software is more flexible and user friendly. A new console and magnetic will provide 1) increased reliability, 2) higher sensitivity, and 3) better resolution, for 1-dimensional nmr and 2-dimensional COSY, NOESY, HC-COSY, and HSQC, and HMQC experiments. Retaining the larger bore magnet will allow users to continue nmr studies on perfused organs and small animals.